Synthetic filaments are traditionally produced by various spinning techniques. For example, synthetic filaments may be melt-spun by extruding a melt spinnable polymer through relatively small-sized orifices in a spin pack to form a stream of filaments that are substantially immediately solidified in a quench cabinet. The filaments are thereafter continuously taken up by a high speed winder to form a generally cylindrical package. Depending on the intended end use, the filaments may be flat (undrawn) or may be subjected to a drawing step prior to being taken up to form the package.
The solidified filaments are typically passed through a metered finish applicator, which applies a liquid finish material (colloquially referred to as a "finish oil") so as to lubricate the filaments to reduce filamentary friction and/or to achieve desired processability characteristics. Typically, a finish applicator mounting unit supports a plurality of finish applicator nozzles that each include a slot to receive the individual filament threadlines. A portion of the slot against which the filaments are guided includes a small opening for the finish oil. A pump supplies the finish oil at a pressure slightly above atmospheric. Thus, as the filaments pass through the finish applicator, the finish oil is coated onto the filaments
During the start-up procedures for a conventional filament production line, the individual running threadlines are usually passed manually from one step in the filament production process to another step in the process as the production line is started. Such a procedure is colloquially referred to as "stringing-up" the process. The threadlines are passed in front of the finish applicators (or other devices) which eventually come into contact with the threadline. During "string-up" the threadlines are kept away from contacting the finish applicator (or other devices) until the process is set for continuous operation. At some point in the "string-up" operation, the threadlines are guided and held against the finish applicator. With multiple threadlines, this has usually been done by individually manually "threading" the filament bundle through a guide or by using a continuous bar. When a continuous bar is used, the threadlines must be passed between the bar and the applicators. With an individual guide, each filament must be handled separately. It is desirable to be able to provide an unobstructed area in front of and below the applicator to allow maximum room for "throw-down" (in a vertically oriented process the threadlines are "thrown down" a tube between floors in the process) and minimum obstruction.
The present invention provides a guiding system that is completely out of the way during "string-up". There are no obstructions to the front of the applicators thus allowing almost unlimited room for the "string-up" operation. When the guiding system is in place, it provides the advantages of individual guiding for each threadline while eliminating the need for manual positioning of each threadline as would be required in an individually guided design. The structures of the present invention thus include guides which have the ability to be removed from the operating area by rotating the guide system up and axially out of the way. A guide plate above the assembly provides the initial guiding necessary to get the threadline into the general vicinity of the applicator. It also covers the guide so that the threadline cannot come into contact with the guide,
Broadly, therefore, the present invention is embodied in a filament guide assembly which is movable into a disengaged position relative to the thread lines. Specifically, the guide assembly of the present invention is movable between positions which respectively cause each of the threadlines to be disengaged from and engaged with a particular structure associated with the filament production process, for example, a respective finish oil applicator nozzle.
In particularly preferred embodiments, the filament guide assembly is provided with a support rod carrying a plurality of filament guides each for guiding a respective one of a plurality of filaments. A pair of support blocks mount the support rod at each end thereof to allow for (i) rotational movements between a raised position, wherein the filament guides are spaced from a respective one of the filaments, and a lowered position wherein the guides are in contact with the respective one of the filaments, and (ii) lateral shifting movements between an operative position, wherein the guides are aligned with the respective one of the filaments, and a rest position wherein the guides are laterally misaligned with the respective one of the filaments. Most preferably, the guide assembly is employed in combination with a finish oil applicator so that the guides bias the individual filaments into contact with finish oil nozzles thereof, and in so doing, ensure that positive contact between the finish oil nozzles and the filaments occurs.
These and other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more clear after careful consideration is given to the following detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments thereof.